Wind From the East
|price = $14.95 }} Wind From the East is a supplement for Vampire: The Dark Ages and Kindred of the East covering Asia in the Dark Medieval period, particularly the conflicts between the Mongols and the West. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The Great Khan Calls... :From the depths of Asia comes the greatest of all empires, the Mongols of ! They are an unstoppable force; China, India, the Islamic lands and Christian Europe are all threatened. With them come monsters of the night, both distant cousins of the European Cainites and the dreaded Wan Kuei of the Middle Kingdom. Vampires call for blood and the world trembles. :...And the Golden Horde Rides :Wind From the East'' provides complete information on the Mongol invasions and the diverse vampires who move among the Great Khan's horde. It covers the entire period of Mongol expansion into the West and reveals the rich culture that puts the lie to the image of "heathen invaders".'' Contents A Deliberate Encounter Introduction: A Starlit Hemisphere How to use this book, the themes and mood prevalent in it, a lexicon of terms used by the Mongols, and suggested media for background information. Chapter One: Empire of the World-Conqueror The history and culture of the Mongols, both real and supernatural, from its rise to its collapse. Chapter Two: Monsters on the Steppe Notes on the presence, however limited, of each clan in the Middle Kingdom, as well as the bloodlines and Wan Kuei of the Black Tortoise Court. Chapter Three: Gifts of the Sky and Earth Tips for creating a playable Mongol vampire or a Black Tortoise Wan Kuei, as well as new Rites, Merits and Flaws, and other items. There is also information on each of the major spirits the Mongols revere, as well as tips on the environment for Storytellers. Appendix: Khans of the Night Character templates and important Mongols. Background Information It is advised that those who wish to use the information in this book also have access to the Kindred of the East Rulebook and the Dark Ages supplement World of Darkness: Blood & Silk to make it easier to use. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * - A mere mortal who nonetheless becomes the most powerful man in the world * Jelme the Damned - An Anda bodyguard of the Great Khan * Aajav, the Young Wolf - A Gangrel with tenuous ties to the Anda; he seeks to Embrace his blood-brother, Qarakh * Chinkhai the Fierce, grandson of Dobrul the Brave in life and childe of that elder in undeath * Silat ibn Isa, Vizier of - an Assamite who has recently awakened from torpor to find his people subject to Mongol rule * Bortai the Fair, Bone Dancer - a bride of Genghis Khan who was slain and buried with her spouse, only to return as one of the Wan Kuei Terminology Anda, Black Tortoise Court, Kuriltai, Noker, Road of the Yasa, Wan Kuei, Wu Zao, Xiong Ren Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages books Category:Kindred of the East books Category:2000 releases